


Пленник

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	Пленник

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/f5/G46i442e_o.jpg)


End file.
